


Domiverse Worldbuilding Scraps

by cptsdcarlosdevil



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsdcarlosdevil/pseuds/cptsdcarlosdevil
Summary: Bits and pieces from the Domiverse, a BDSM AU in which women are (mostly) dominant and men are (mostly) submissive.





	1. The Duties of a Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> The text in this chapter was inspired by the book Home-Making by J. R. Miller, a 19th century Presbyterian minister.

[From The Duties of a Dominant, a somewhat old-fashioned role-education text for dominants.]

**What are some of the things included in a dominant’s love?**

When we think of love, we often think of affection and fondness. It’s true that affection is at the core of any marriage. When a dominant collars her submissive, she pledges that her love will continue when her submissive’s head grows bald or his face becomes wrinkled, when he becomes sorrowful or sick, and when his beauty has faded, until he dies. 

To a true dominant, selfishness dies once the collar is in her hand. She no longer thinks of her own well-being, but her submissive’s. She sacrifices herself to bring him the little pleasures and comforts that so delight a submissive’s heart. Her concern is always for his happiness.

The submissive places his life in the dominant’s hands and grants her life-or-death power over him; this, as you know, we symbolize through the collar around the neck. His hopes and fears, his capacity for growth, his intelligence and talents, his joys and sorrows, all belong to his dominant. It is the duty of the dominant to make his life happy, noble, and blessed, to be faithful in the holy trust he gave her, to help him build up in himself the purest submission, to cherish him as a precious jewel, to receive into her keeping all that he lay at her feet.

A dominant must always be  **gentle**. Even when she must punish her submissive, she should do so with kindness and love, never allowing him to doubt the constancy of her regard. All her bitterness must change to sweetness. She must never speak a sharp word that stings. A submissive has a sensitive heart which is easily wounded, most of all by his dominant. A single harsh reprimand may crush his soul as a delicate wildflower beneath a boot. 

As a dominant, you are used to providing little courtesies to the submissives of your acquaintance. When you have a submissive of your own, you must take no fewer pains to provide your submissive those courtesies. You must be careful of his feelings as you would be with a butterfly in your hands. 

Many dominants allow their ardor to fade after the collaring. Silence is better than rudeness, and coldness is better than bitterness. But both fall short of the gentleness and affection to which the dominant is called. Speak tender and kind words; do not become cold and businesslike.

Cultivate thoughtfulness and sympathy particularly when your submissive has had an unusually hard day. Perhaps he has heard bad news, or the child is sick, or his nerves have simply been overtaxed. As a dominant, you must lighten his burden, quiet his trembling heart, and be a rock of strength and peace. Remember that the cane’s primary use is not to hurt the disobedient; it is to support the weak. You may wish to overlook a spill that was not properly wiped up or a dinner that was slightly burnt. On the other hand, some submissives are comforted by knowing that even in their time of need your rod is there to guide them, firm but fair.

You must  **honor** your submissive. Of course, you must provide for his needs as generously as your resources allow. But far more important is sharing your innermost life with him. Although you are under no rule of honesty, a wise dominant behaves as if she is. She asks for her submissive’s advice about her businesses, tells him the results of her undertakings, and shares her worries and concerns. You should confide all to him every evening. Let him rejoice in your successes and help bear your failures. 

A submissive is not a child. You believed him to be worthy of you when you chose him, and therefore you should treat his thoughts and advice as being worth listening to. In the rare event that a submissive cannot advise you, he still loves you and is interested in what you do; the best way to make any true submissive happy is to give him a way to participate in your daily work, even if only by listening. His warmth, sympathy, cheer, and encouragement will strengthen you when you despair. 

At times, a dominant’s gentleness may lead her to want to keep secrets from her submissive so he does not feel distress or anxiety. A true dominant always wants to protect her submissive. But to do so by keeping secrets is both wrong and unwise. 

Consider the act of submission. Whatever concerns a dominant concerns her submissive. Her interests are his interests. Her successes and triumphs are his, as are her failures and trials. How can he share them if he doesn’t know what they are? 

A dominant must be  **large-hearted** . Being dominant is not the same thing as being a petty tyrant. 

When a submissive is badly behaved, we blame the dominant. Ultimately, his behavior is your responsibility. But do not think the whip is your best tool to cultivate your submissive. Many submissives have hidden beauties and excellences that never bloom, because of the cold and harsh atmosphere which their unwise dominant has created. The dominant who wishes her submissive to reach his potential should instead create an atmosphere of geniality and warmth.

Finally, you must be  **worthy** of your submissive. It is commonly remarked upon that the world’s greatest dominants have made their great achievements in order to be worthy of the submissive they love. You too must cultivate your character and pursue your ambitions: develop every possibility in your soul, bring out every latent energy in your life, eradicate every fault, conquer every evil habit, and allow every beauty to burst into full bloom. 

Your submissive has placed you on a pedestal. To him, you are perfection. That is what submission means.. How can you not strive each day to be worthy of the homage he pays you? How could you allow yourself to fall by some unworthy act from the heights you reach in his heart?


	2. Shock! Horror! Two Subs Can Have A Fulfilling Sex Life!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A subsexual writes an article about what two subs do together in bed, written in my best 2009-snarky-feminist pastiche.

Frankly, I am so tired of being asked “what do two subs do together in bed?” I’m tired of people assuming that I dom Alex just because I’m female. As anyone who has ever met me would know, lol. I’m the subbiest sub that ever subbed-- there’s not a switch bone in this girl’s body.

And I’m _really_ tired of people assuming Alex and I need some smart strong dom to come in and take us in hand, or that we both have sex fantasizing that some dom is controlling us. Um, we don’t need a dom? That’s what being subsexual _means_?

But I remember being a confused fourteen-year-old sub whose tentative sexual fantasies about other subs went off the rails as soon as the clothes came off, because-- what _do_ two subs do together, actually? If we’re not preparing ourselves for a dom?

So I decided I’d talk about some things Alex and I do together, for the subs out there just exploring subsexuality and (fine, I guess) for the prurient interest of those doms, because I can’t exactly stop you guys from reading. Creeps.

 **Contest.** This is one of Alex’s and my favorites, because we’re both really into orgasm denial. We both tease each other and rile each other up, trying to drive the other one over the edge before we lose our control ourselves. (Yeah, contests can also be a domsexual thing, but trust me, I’ve seen those girls scene with each other, it’s totally different in flavor.)

You can do a short-term contest: Alex and I really like masturbating and whoever comes first loses. Or you can do a longer-term contest: one thing Alex and I really like is to lock ourselves into chastity belts and have the key _right there_ , but with a piece of sticky tape on it, so we’ll both know if someone picks it up. :) And of course, stripping, playing porn, and touching the other person are all within bounds!

 **Encouragement.** This is a big one. Alex has been working hard to be able to fit larger and larger dildos, and I’ve been part of his scenes-- not as a dominant who bosses him around and tells him he has to take it, but as a friend and companion who’s helping him to reach his goals. You can try verbal encouragement, of course, but one thing we really like is helping each other to reach their goals. Again, with the orgasm denial: one thing I like is to have Alex holding a leash attached to one of my cuffs, and when I’m about to come he yanks my hand away.

 **Service topping**. I know, I know, this is the one everyone thinks of when they think of subs dating subs. But it’s a classic for a reason! When Alex needs a really good flogging-- maybe he’s had a hard day, or maybe he’s made some mistake and he feels like he deserves to be punished-- I want to serve him by giving him that flogging. What I like is for Alex to tie me up and do all kinds of sensation play with me. It feels submissive for me, because I get to lie there and float away into subspace on that beautiful mixture of pleasure and pain. And it feels submissive for Alex, because he doesn’t get any physical pleasure out of it-- it’s all about serving me and my needs. Remember the classic words of Susie Sexpert: bondage is no more dominant than kissing is. If a submissive is tying another submissive up, it’s subsexual, and it’s totally different from a dominant tying a submissive up.

 **Kinky sex**. You don’t have to have a power dynamic to have sex. (Gasp, shock, horror.) It’s not somehow “less sex” if you just have PIV, anal sex, or oral sex, and nobody drops into subspace or domspace. It’s not “just foreplay” and it’s not “unsatisfying” if that’s the way YOU like YOUR relationships to be. Frankly, I think a lot of dominant/submissive relationships would be a LOT better if they took a cue from subsexual, domsexual, and nondynamic communities and gave kinky sex a try! In fact, a lot of people find that kinky sex causes its own altered state of consciousness-- some people call it “affectionspace”-- that is just as fun and exciting as subspace and domspace.

I don’t mean to suggest that subsexuals are going around having kinky sex because we can’t really enjoy ourselves without a dom. But if you’re subsexual, you start questioning a lot of our assumptions about how sex has to work! If two subs can have a fun, fulfilling, and _very_ hot sex life, maybe sex doesn’t have to end as soon as the woman comes. Maybe we can have PIV five times a week (dude, limiting PIV made sense in the past, but we have contraceptives now) or maybe we don’t have to have it at all. And, yeah, maybe sex doesn’t need a power dynamic to be great.

Kinky sex is waaaaay too broad to talk about at the end of this post, so I’ll just link you to some excellent books. I like The New Vanilla Book, Screw The Thorns Send Me The Roses, and The Ultimate Guide to Kink: Vanilla, Roleplay, and the Erotic Edge.


	3. Sub America Pageant Rules

Thank you for considering participation in the Sub America pageant!

Sub America is one of the country’s largest scholarship programs for submissives. Winning Sub America shows your commitment to our core values of beauty, service, talent, and kindness. We’re proud to say that previous Sub Americas and runners-up have gone to some of the nation’s top colleges, performed thousands of hours of charity work, and been collared by some of the world’s preeminent intellectuals, executives, politicians, and artists.

To qualify for Sub America, you must:

  * Be between 17 and 24 years of age.
  * Be a United States citizen.
  * Be submissive. The Sub America pageant is NOT inclusive of nondynamics or switches.
  * Have completed a college degree, or be enrolled full-time in school.
  * Have never been married.
  * Have never fathered nor adopted a child, nor been pregnant.
  * Have never been convicted of a criminal offense.
  * Have not been charged with a minor offense within the past two years.
  * Have a note from a doctor certifying that you are in excellent health.
  * Be able to meet the time commitment and job responsibilities of Sub America if chosen.



You will participate in regional, local, and state pageants. Each pageant involves a preliminary interview and four competitions, each of which is about one of our core values: beauty, service, talent, and kindness.

 **Interview**. The preliminary interview, which is private, is wide-ranging. Expect to discuss current events, your home state, your passions and accomplishments, various controversies and events surrounding the pageant, your education, your extracurricular activities, and your charitable work. We’re looking for a thoughtful, informed and articulate submissive who is capable of making the case that he should be Sub America.

 **Beauty.** The first portion of the beauty competition is conducted in a swimsuit. Our expert judges will examine your physical form for its conformity to objective standards of submissive beauty. You will be judged on your overall balance of physique, conditioning, muscle definition, and stage presence. The second portion is conducted in appropriate eveningwear. In addition to stage presence and overall appearance, you will be judged on neatness, fashionability, and the tasteful use of cosmetics.

 **Service**. In the first portion, submissives will be judged on their mastery of the standard eight slave positions: at rest, go, attend, present, present for punishment, open, down, and worship. In addition to having correct form in the position, you must must gracefully transition between the positions. In the second portion, the judges will pick a standard slave skill to test you on. While it is difficult to predict what the judges may choose, previous years have included tea service, fetching and carrying, being caned, bootblacking, appropriately dressing and grooming a dominant, and standing in perfect stillness and correct form while awaiting orders.

 **Talent**. An ideal submissive is well-rounded, cultivating both the mind and the body. To this end, the first portion of the talent competition begins with a physical fitness test which covers strength, endurance, flexibility, and balance. Next, you will answer questions which test your ability to define words, solve arithmetic problems, visualize shapes and relationships, recall facts, perceive subtle traits of objects, and engage in logical reasoning. In the second portion, you will demonstrate your own unique talents. Previous Sub America’s talents have included singing, playing musical instruments, dance, roller skating, baton twirling, gymnastics, comedic monologue, ventriloquism, and puppetry.

 ****Kindness**. ** The kindness competition is generally not televised. In the first portion, submissives compete to see who can raise the most money for their chosen charity in the three months before the pageant itself. In the second portion, which is the last portion of the pageant, all submissives vote for which other contestant they believe should win the kindness portion, based on his generosity and helpfulness. (As always, please remember that you are not permitted to vote for yourself.)


End file.
